Une danse
by Noan
Summary: OS:une rencontre dans une discothèque SLASH HeeroDuo


C'est ma toute première fic. Je me suis jetée à l'eau, après en avoir lu des dizaines.

soyez indulgents...

Et dîtes moi si ça vous plait

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était assis au fond de la salle.

Depuis Trois mois, il venait tous les samedis soir pour le regarder danser.

Il était sans famille, sans attache et pourtant, cet homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu à la lumière du jour, hantait ses nuits.

Depuis ce soir où ses collègues de bureau l'avaient emmené dans cette boîte de nuit hispanique, lui qui ne sortait jamais, il ne pensait qu'à cette natte virvoltant sur une piste de danse au rythme langoureux de la bossa nova.

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta la noche_

_La ultima vez_

Ce soir encore, il était venu.

Un verre de saké, puis un autre, puis encore un autre...

Il rentrerait saoul, encore, sans jamais avoir le courage de l'aborder.

Lui que rien n'arrêtait, il était incapable d'approcher cet homme qui l'omnibulait.

Un coup de hanche sensuel et...

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte_

_Perderte despues_

Les yeux rivés sur cette silouhette presque féminine, jalousant les hommes et les femmes qui avaient l'honneur d'une danse avec lui.

Il aurait aimé être à leur place, mais, lui, d'ordinaire si téméraire, manquait de courageux face à ces yeux si ensorcelant.

Ce soir encore, il le regardait, cherchant le contact de son regard.

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca_

_Mirarme en tus ojos_

_Verte junto a mi_

Un instant le temps se suspendit.

Les respirations s'arrêtèrent.

Un regard violine accrocha les yeux cobalts, entamant une toute autre danse.

De sa démarche féline, le jeune homme à la natte s'approcha de la table au fond de la salle.

Le chasseur a trouvé sa proie. Dans ses yeux brillaient la flamme du prédateur.

Et la musique continuait sa douce mélopée

_Piensa que tal vez manana_

_Yo ya estare lejos_

_Muy lejos de aqui_

Aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Inutile. Les corps se comprennent, usant de leur propre langage.

Les mains se cherchent, les hanches se frôlent.

Ils oublient tout ce qui n'est pas le corps de l'autre et la musique.

Un feu monte aux creux de leurs reins. La proximité de l'autre attise les sens.

Les lèvres se caressent et les coeurs s'emballent.

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta la noche_

_La ultima vez_

Les mains se font plus insistantes, cherchant la peau de l'autre.

Les corps se collent, jouant l'un avec l'autre. L'alcool échauffe le sang.

Une main se tent, voulant dire "Partons".

Une autre s'en saisit, répondant "Allons-y".

Le natté suit le jeune homme dans le dédale des rues sombres de la ville.

Une porte qu'une main fébrile ouvre.

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte_

_Perderte despues_

Un corps emprisonne l'autre contre un mur.

La température monte d'un cran dans la pièce.

Le natté capture les lèvres du brun entre les siennes. Une douce caresse qui s'emporte.

La langue demanda l'entrée à une bouche qui s'entrouve.

Alors une danse, vieille de plusieurs millénaires, s'entame.

Les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes glissent le long du menton de son amant pour descendre dans le cou parsement la peau de baisers brûlants.

Un soupir s'échappe à cette nouvelle caresse.

Les lèvres continuent descendre jouant avec deux petits boutons de chair dréssés par l'excitation.

Un gémissemet se fait entendre.

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Como si fuera esta la noche_

_La ultima vez_

Mais le brun veut aussi donner du plaisir et repousse le natté sur le canapé.

Il en profite pour le marquer comme sien.

Mais le désir est trop fort. Il lui présente ses doigts tout en prenant sa virilité douloureuse à pleine main

Le natté emprisonne les lèvres du brun quand il sent un doigt s'immisser dans son intimité.

Un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois. La douleur a fait place à un plaisir violent.

Les gestes sont saccadés.

Et sous un soupir de mécontentement, le brun retire ses doigts.

Il est temps d'assouvir le désir violent qui étrint les deux jeunes hommes.

_Besame, besame mucho_

_Que tengo miedo a perderte_

_perderte despues_

En un coup de rein, le brun entre entièrement dans cette antre humide.

Un cri de douleur immédiatement remplacer par un gémissement de plaisir.

La danse est violente, accompagnée de gémissements et de râles.

Les coups de reins bruteaux sont vite accompagnés par un mouvement lascif des hanches du natté.

Le brun ressert sa prise sur le désir du jeune homme entamant un mouvement irrégulié de va-et-vient.

Ne résistant plus au plaisir qui veut exploser, le natté hurle sa délivrence, emporté par un torrent de sensations jamais ressentis.

Son anneau de chair se ressert douloureusement sur le membre de son amant, provoquant sa propre délivrence.

Le brun s'effondre dans les bras de son amant.

_Besame, besame mucho..._


End file.
